


Nerves No More

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's the best right, Nervousness, Oscar Isaac is the bane of my existence, Weddings, You and Poe are so cute, sweet babies, the-imagines-awaken, this sucks, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your wedding with Poe</p>
<p>Request for disneypoems on tumblr:<br/>"...Poe and reader are about to get ready to marry, but both reader and Poe are a nervous wreck, but when they actually see each other, everything is pure love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves No More

Poe POV:

"Are you ready?" Finn asks me.

I suddenly come out of my trance on my friend's voice. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You're nervous." He adds.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. I'm not nervous, I don't get nervous."  
Finn looks at me skeptically. "Alright fine. I'm freaking out. I can't believe this is happening."

"You'll be fine. The both of you have waited for this for so long. Don't worry about a thing." I take a deep breath, and Finn pats me on the shoulder. "Let's go."

-

Y/N POV:

"I don't think, I can do this." I look at my nervous self in the mirror.

Leia places a hand on my shoulder. "You look beautiful, Y/N."

"Thank you but, what if Poe-"

"Y/N there is nothing to worry about. Poe will be so happy to see you. Just relax. This is your day."

I give a small smile. "Thank you, Leia."

-

As Y/N walks down the aisle, Poe feels his heart stop and nerves dissapear. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Y/N takes a deep breath as Poe takes her hand. She looks at him with big eyes, and he smiles at her.

"I love you." He says quietly.

"I love you, Poe."


End file.
